Within the carpet industry, there is great demand for carpets displaying complex patterns and originality. Further, customers may be interested in obtaining rugs that are different from those they have seen before. In response to this demand, carpet producers utilize various design and manufacturing techniques to create original and aesthetically pleasing patterns. One method of creating desirable carpet is to utilize multiple colors in the carpet patterns, thus effecting an increase in the complexity and visual appeal of the carpet.
Certain aspects of known carpet looms, however, present an impediment to these goals. For example, the physical size of the creel required for bobbins of different colors of yarn imposes a limit on the number of colors that a finished woven carpet may display.